A Wonderful Life
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Post 8x22. AU. Katherine Beckett's belief of the magic and wonderment that Christmas brought, had died when she'd lost her mother, nevertheless Castle was determined to make sure they had new traditions and it was trough her children that Kate believed again... Set in the same universe as my other Castle stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A Wonderful Life**

 **Post 8x22. AU. Katherine Beckett's belief of the magic and wonderment that Christmas brought, had died when she'd lost her mother, nevertheless, Castle was determined to make sure they had new traditions and it was trough her children that Kate believed again. . Set in the same universe as my other Castle stories.**

 **Hi guys! So I just rewatched ep 5x09 and I so needed to write a story in which Kate's kids make Christmas so worth for her as much as Alexis's made Rick's. Using all the kiddies in my other stories. You don't really have to read them all to understand as this could be a stand alone.**

 **I own nothing. Except for my mistakes.**

 **Chapter one: The Mall**

She came home late. It was the day before Christmas Eve and she had finally managed to book a few days away from the office.

As she walked inside, the smell of pine and the dim light of decorations filled her senses. It was just as it had been on her first Christmas with Rick. Only now she found a whole new meaning to it. A meaning to it her children had made her discover.

Speaking of children, the house was quiet so Castle had somehow managed to get all the brood to bed. Thank goodness.

She was met instead by Wash, the family dog, the old bud was still as happy as the day the family had adopted him. "Hey buddy." She patted the dog behind the ear and moved trough the house. The kitchen island wasn't as clean as she'd hope. It was grilled chesse sandwich night. She sighed as she spotted too many dirty dishes in the sink. "What do you think you are doing?" Rick's baritone voice echoed in her head, she turned around to see him, a baby monitor in one hand and a sippy cup in the other. "I was just about to get to that but..."

"Rough night?" Rick smiled. She had to give it to him. He was home the most, caring for the kids and writing as much as he could. He'd done it with Alexis and now thieir kids, he could be a nine year old on a sugar rush sometimes, but he could also be the most patient, caring partner she could ask for.

"Yeah, I think he might be theething." Rick said as he opened the fridge.

"Joey did have the same problem when he was about that age." she commented as he held on a teething ring.

Every child was different and by now they knew it all too well.

"Let's hope it goes by as fast as his did," Rick put in. "And speaking of going, would you mind taking it to him? I'll finish here."

Kate smiled. "Sure." She leaned to kiss him softly. She heard Wash's steps behind her as she moved to the room next to the stairs.

She had a stop to make before going upstairs. She took a peek at the door. Light was on.

Kyan. He was inmmersed looking at his Tablet as she came into the room. "Hey bud, thought lights were meant to be off a while ago."

"Dad said I could have about ten more minutes." He didn't look up her first. "It's late."

"It is, that's why I thought you should be in bed already." She said with a smile as she picked up some clothes from the ground. "We have to go to the mall tomorrow, remember?"

"Alexis said she'd come." He told her, his tablet still his main focus. "Baby stuff to buy." "Baby's being loud. Dad asked for my help cause he said Nate was crying too much, I made lunch."

"Yeah, he's probably getting his first tooth, thank you for helping out bud." He made eye contact with her.

There it was, the Castle smile.

"Yeah, I didn't mind." He looked at his watch. "Can I have five more minutes?" Kate remained quiet. She had to go check on Nate, but Castle hadn't come to find her yet.

"Lights out bud," He came behind her. "I thought you had gone upstairs,"He told her.

"Can I have five more minutes?" Castle looked at Kate.

"No, sorry dude, you said ten, I gave you ten last time."

"I just said five more," Kyan and his logic. "Please?" He was using the mom card.

"No bud, dad's said that's enough, then we have to listen to him, right?"

"I guess, Jake doesn't though." He said shrugging. Kate shot Castle a look.

"Well, you are not Jake." She told him. She took the tablet away and put in on the bedside table. "And we all have to get a good night's rest to go to the mall tomorrow."

"Fine." He gave up, not too happy, but still he knew he could get in a lot of trouble.

Her son was a teengager now. 18 years old and a sophmore in High School, even if he was a year behind his demographic, he had defied all expectations and stereotypes by dealing with Cerebral Palsy and being on the Spectrum. He was now taller than Rick and had messy brown hair and blue eyes, still wore his Batman Pj's though.

"Wash," Kate instructed. the dog, who was now 8 years old laid down by the side of the bed. He would jump into the bed soon enough though.

She and Castle said their goodnights and headed upstairs. Nate was thankfully asleep inside his crib, Kate placed the ring on the bedside table, Castle had stayed behind to check on the boys and Lily.

"All is in order at the front." He told her a minute later. "Thank goodness."

"Here too." She moved to the bedroom, her nightly routine was needed for sure.

She was a mother of six and a grandmother too.

A grandmother."Ky said Alexis is comming tomorrow, I thought they were leaving for Boston to spend time with Scott's parents."

"No, they decided to make plans last minute, so she called me and said to count them in ." He clearly sounded happy, the prospect of Alexis not spending Christmas with them was something he dreaded. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Kate sighed, she was exhausted. She came out of the bathroom to find Castle typing. "Am I going to have to take it away too?" She told him.

"You almost didn't." He told her. "I saw it in your eyes."

She laughed, "He's getting better at it."

He's wiser, older."Castle said, still looking at his computer. "One day he's going to outsmart us, then we'll really be in trouble."

Kate slipped into bed next to him. She began to kiss his cheek. wouldn't look away still. "How was work?" He asked.

"Long, I'm so grateful to be home. The place was deserted. Just me and Barry against the world."

He turned to look at her.

It was working.

She began to kiss him more deeeply. "We should sleep, we have a hectic day ahead of us."she growled. "Or not."

Making out didn't last too long as a loud cry sounded off.

It's okay baby, Mommy's here." She picked Nate up. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts." She pressed him to her chest and grabbed the ring."Shh..She paced around with the baby for a minute. "What?"

"Nothing." He said adoringly. It was funny how far she'd come now. How natural being a mother came to her. She sat down again. Nate in her arms, his blue eyes sparkling as he held on to the toy. He was quiet now.

It would be a disaster if he was to wake his brothers.

"So, you finally let Barry go home? Poor kid, you work him too much."

"What?! I do not." Bless Barry and his poor asistant heart. "How is writing coming along?"

"Its not. I might need to widen my horizons..." He sounded utterly disappointed. It wasn't like they needed money or anything but she had only just gone back to work recently and he stayed home. Lily and the boys were in school half day so that only left him with Nate for most of the day, but seeing it was the Holidays.

"You should ask your mom to come and help you."

"Yes, I know. If it were for her, she'd be back living with us."Kate smiled, it had been quite a while since Martha had moved out. But she'd be of great help to Rick so he could focus writing.

"Maybe she should, for a while at least or in some level."

"Ok, I will talk to her."

* * *

The next day she woke up late. Rick had let her rest. The sound of clashing dishes and laughter filled her ears.

"Mommy! It was Lily. She hugged her, a huge smile spreading on her face. "Daddy is making pancakes!"

Ah, Rick's famous chocolate chip pancakes. She loved mornings. Specially the ones she got to enjoy her kids.

"Yes, and everyone helped in setting up the table." Rick smiled. She eyed her children, Her triple threat was glued to cartoons, all of them wearing different versions of the same NYPD shirt and black PJ pants. Nate held on to his small chewing toy in his high chair and Lily helped Castle with the batter. Kyan was making a list on her request on where they were going for the rest of the day.

She kissed each child hello, including Kyan who had almost finished his list and informed her even though it was winter he had earned an ice cream cone. "It's almost time to turn the TV off, okay?" Kate told the triplets as she brushed up their litte heads.

Kate moved to her husband's side behind the stove. "Thank you for letting me sleep in, I really needed it."

"Of course." He smiled softly as he kissed her. "You're gonna need your strength."

When you had these many little feet you had to keep them in check. "Come on kiddos, breakfast is ready."Castle said after a moment. Kyan and Lily took their respective place at the table as Castle pushed Nate's high chair between him and Beckett. He wasn't done yet. She watched as he grabbed the remote and paused the show the kiddies were watching. There was a unison groan.

"Daddy!" Jake mused. "Show's not over..."

"You come have breakfast and once you are done you can watch it." He said softly, "I''ll pause it so you don't miss anything."

"No, wanna watch it. Now." Jake pouted. Joey and Reece turned to look at Castle, they waited.

"Boys, come here for a second." Kate called the other two. Quick on their feet they moved

away. "Jake.." They didn't want to get in trouble.

"But..." Jake was her ever trouble maker, a copy of his father personality wise. And he was the one who always drove his brothers into follwing his lead. He was defiant and sassy.

"Santa won't bring you any presents Jake..." Lily said. "You're not being good."

"I am!" He said. "This is the best part!" He told Castle. "Please?"

"Jake, come over and sit down,"Kate said. "Daddy's made your favorite. Breakfast and then cartoons, okay?"

"No fair," He said, staying put. "Don't wanna eat."

"He's not getting ice cream, that's for sure." Kyan whispered. Kate smiled. She could see Castle was trying his best not to play the mad card, specially not this close to Christmas.

"Here babe, would you help me with this?" She told him softly. She held on to Nate's small mashed up baby food. "I got it."

Castle nodded. It was clear he wasn't going to win this. Not today anyway.

"Mommy... but..."

"Come on buddy, we made a deal last time remember?" The little boy nodded, biting his lip. "We said we were going to try and do better, right?" Jake was a good boy, he was smart and sweet, a leader for sure, but out of all of her kids, he was the hardest one. Even Kyan she had better control over. God bless her boys, and Ryan and Espo, they had given her the training she needed to deal with this.

"Will I still get presents?" He asked. "Santa is coming, right?"

"He is, but you know what? She said softly. "I think you need to apologize to daddy because he made an awesome breakfast, and he did it all for you." Jake glanced at Castle.

He stood up, moved his little feet over the table and hugged his dad from the waist. "Sorry."

"It's alright buddy, I just think it's nicer when we are all together, right?" Jake nodded as Castle kissed his forehead and sat him on his lap. "Now, who's ready for some syrup?"

* * *

Martha arrived just in time. She and Rick weren't dressed yet as they got to the kids first. "Hello dears."

"Mother." Rick said with a smile. "So glad you are here."

"How are you not dressed? I thought you told me to meet you here."

"Well, we did. Just had a small delay...syrup incident" He told her. Martha smiled.

"I see."

"Martha." Kate came into the hall with Nate in her arms, all dressed up for their special day out.

"Hello, well would you look at that." She gushed over the small baby's adorable onsie. "I asume everyone is ready, except for Richard of course."

"Almost." Kate smiled. "Babe, why don't you go and get ready, Alexis is meeting us there, isn't she?"

"Yes." Martha answered. "Go along Richard, we don't have all day," He rolled his eyes at her but headed upstairs to get ready, just as he did, the boys and Lily had met up with him, not the regular way as a moment later Castle had all three boys hanging from different parts of his body and Lily trailing along behind him.

Kate smiled as Castle tossed each child to the couch including a giggling Lily. "And my work here is done." They heard him say.

You didn't need to own a car in New York. Not unless you drove five kids around. Castle buckled each child, first Nate and then the triplets in their seats. Lily put on her own seatbelt as so did Kyan. Martha sat in the back with her grandchildren as they drove to the mall. Soon enough Jake had started to act out.

"Boys..." Kate warned. They didn't call them triple threat for nothing. "What's going on?"

"They are hitting each other." Kyan said. "Not safe, really not safe."

"Yes, Ky. You are right." Kate turned around took at her children. Jake wore a blue sweater and green jacket, while Recee had opted for the red sweater and same jacket and joey wore a black matching sweater. "No fighting boys, daddy's driving."

"And grandma is getting a bad headache." Martha mused.

Rick winked at Beckett as he drove.

When they got to the mall, they got to work. The triplets stroller and Nate's unfoulded and Kyan's wheelchair ready to roll.

Thank goodness for Martha. Kyan's expert hands got to work as soon as he got on the wheelchair, straping his crutches to the side. Kate buckled the boys while Castle got Nate.

"We should have a gang name." Castle commented, amused and Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, everyone knows the drill here, no running and always hold on to a grownups hand. Right Jake?" He eyed the boy carefully. "Alright, let's roll."

They met up with Alexis and Scott soon enough. His almost 30 year old daugther smiled as she spotted them. Scott held on to Gracie as he walked.

"So how do we do this?" He asked Alexis.

"We could take Kyan and Lily, we don't have that much shopping to be done anyway." She told him.

"Fine, and while you are at it, take your grandmother too, I think she might go crazy with all the... excitment."

"What's the problem?" Alexis asked amused. "She did handle you."

"Try me times three." He whispered.

"Alexis dear, do you mind if I tag along?" She smiled. It was clear maybe she was a bit hung over. She was usually not this reluctant to deal with the boys.

"Of course not Grams, the more the merrier," Alexis shared a look with Rick."Let's go."

"Can we get ice cream?" Kyan asked as Scott pushed him forward.

"It's too cold for ice cream bud." Scott said.

"Dad says it's never too cold for ice cream." He told him.

"Of course he does." Scott looked at Alexis. She laughed. She held on to Lily's hand as Martha trailed behind them.

* * *

"Guess it's just us and the boys huh Castle?" Kate said as they walked along, both pushing a stroller. "Where to first?"

"Whatever the lady decides, what do you say boys?" He smiled. And her boys cheered. It was so good to have mommy home.

Yep. She'd never trade those lonely Christmas nights at work for this.

* * *

 **Castle kids** :

 **Kyan: 18 (From So Are You To Me) He's Meredith and Rick's second child. He has special needs.**

 **Lily: 7 (Canon)**

 **Jake, Reece and Joey: 3 ( From On the count of three?) Kate and Rick's triplets. JJ Is the only one you might not recognize.**

 **Nate: 6 months. (From Time Of Our Lives) He's the little surprise baby no one saw comming.**

 **Sorry for the long note.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wonderful Life**

 **Post 8x22. AU. Katherine Beckett's belief of the magic and wonderment that Christmas brought, had died when she'd lost her mother, nevertheless, Castle was determined to make sure they had new traditions and it was trough her children that Kate believed again. . Set in the same universe as my other Castle stories.**

 **Hi guys! So I just rewatched ep 5x09 and I so needed to write a story in which Kate's kids make Christmas so worth for her as much as Alexis's made Rick's. Using all the kiddies in my other stories. You don't really have to read them all to understand as this could be a stand alone.**

 **I own nothing. Except for my mistakes.**

 **Chapter two : Christmas Eve Part I**

Kate Beckett was an expert on chaos. She had that many children to keep on her toes, plus she had Rick who was most times worse than the kids. Right now she was thankful all she had to deal with were four kids. She and Rick pushed the strollers along the mall. They had gone to Toys R Us first. Keeping a close eye on the triplets. Her boys on itself were so different even though they were identical. Jake was all about cars and spaceships, Reece who had taken a liking to reading ever since Castle had began teaching them was all about music and books. He'd probably end on the same path as his daddy. And JJ was all about animals. He wanted to take care of every living being that came into the door, every time he saw a mouse or a bird all he wanted to do was tend to it.

And most times she and Rick would agree to it. And then told JJ the little buddy had to go home to someone because he couldn't stay with them.

The house was already a bit too crowded.

They had to give up the loft when the boys had come home and Wash had come into the picture.

They now lived in a house in the suburbs, just outside the city, while Alexis and Scott had taken on to the loft. With just Gracie and Scott and the soon to be little one they were having, the loft suited them just fine. Even Martha had moved in with them. She said there was a lot less noise at heir house.

Well at this point Kate didn't know quiet.

"Daddy, can we walk round?" JJ asked. They've been in the stroller long enough and were getting tired.

"Yeah mommy, can we?"

"There's Santa!" Jake said, his little finger pointed at the setting where other children had began to gather. JJ made a face, he was terrified of Santa. Poor little guy, he hid his face against the stroller.

"Can we go?" Reece asked.

"Please!" Jake echoed. "Nate too!"

"I'm not. Can't go. I'll…" JJ said.

"Don't worry buddy, Daddy will go with your brothers and you and I will stay right here." Kate told him. She took him out of the stroller as Castle was dragged along by Jake and Reece.

Kate watched from afar, JJ's face was now buried in the crook of her neck.

"It's okay baby, you do know that Santa is really nice, don't you?" JJ nodded. "He wouldn't hurt you."

"He's scary mommy…" Truth be told she had also been traumatized by Santa as a child. She didn't think there was something wrong with the man, but she didn't have one single picture with him.

It seemed like forever until it was finally the boys's turn. Castle handed Nate to Santa and stood next to Jake and Reece as the picture was taken.

The boys were ushered out of the line, followed by Rick who held the baby.

Then all hell broke lose. Jake broke into a run, Kate saw him disappear in the midst of heads. Her eyes wide. She quickly saw Castle had managed to get a hold of the other boy.

"Rick!" She called.

He made his way to her and quickly spotted Jake on the ground, crawling his way back to them. Kate got a hold of Reece.

Her husband suddenly turned all serious.

"Jake." The little boy was not looking up at him. "What did we say about running?" Jake's little lip quivered. "You know you could have been lost, don't you? There's a lot of people here." Jake looked over at Kate for help but she seemed to be of no use.

"Sorry." Jake said, his eyes shining."I'm sorry daddy."

Kate glanced over at Rick.

"Baby, you know how dangerous it is if you get lost and daddy and I wouldn't be able to find you, do you how sad we'd be?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. I'd be sad too."

"No running buddy, that's the rule." Kate said lowering herself to his level. She glanced at Rick. "Or we'll have to go home."

"Do we have to?"

"Unless Jake wants us to leave." Jake's eyes widened.

"We're leaving?" Reece asked.

"No, please daddy, I'll be good Kay? Promise."

* * *

"Kyan, be careful buddy." Scott called as he trailed behind the boy and Lily who giggled along as he played around with his wheelchair. "You don't want to hit people."

"I won't." He said. "Dad says I could do racing if I want to,"

"Yeah and I'll be his trainer." Lily said proudly. "See? He just has to be faster."

"No, not here guys. You could cause an accident." Scott said. Alexis and Martha eyed the kids suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

"We want to do racing!" Lily said with a wide smile.

"Of course you do sweetheart." Martha said. "But if I see either of you bumping into someone, I'm going to act like I don't know you and call the mall police."

"Grams!" Alexis laughed. Gracie looked at the other two curiously. "Not the police."

"Now you two, better stop that. You don't want to get in trouble do you?"

"No," Lily said. "Ky, we could go to jail."

"No we can't, there's no jail at the mall,"

"Actually…" Alexis said. "There is."Kyan glanced at her. "And you two could miss Christmas dinner. And presents."

Lilly's eyes went wide. "Now let's get a move on and find your parents."

"Alexis." Kyan said in all seriousness. "You said we could get ice cream."

"Yeah, when we're done shopping we can, remember?"

"Are we almost done?"

"Almost."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"Did you get a picture of your tummy taken like mommy did. Is that how you know you're having a girl?"

"I did," she smiled. It looked like Alexis was keeping the family tradition of girls.

"Wish one of the boys was a girl." Lily said suddenly. "There's too many boys."

"I hear you kiddo."

"That's why mommy and I have girls time, cause she says Its ours. Are you going to have that with the new baby?"

Alexis smiled. "Of course."

"Good, boys are sometimes too much. Sorry Scott," The man laughed.

"Nah that's okay Lil, I think I'm pretty used to it by now. Right Ky?"

"Yeah sorry too Ky, mama's just says so."

"Well I for one think you are right." Martha smiled.

"Grams?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Did daddy have that with his daddy since he was the only boy?"

"Well actually…"

"Grandpa Jackson is a spy Lily, he had to save the world."

"I know that, but mommy was a detective and she saved the world too and played princess." She said logically.

"Even so, Grandpa Jackson is in another county."

Alexis glanced at Martha.

"Is that why he never gets home for Christmas?"

Martha's heart sank.

"Lily, why don't we..,"

"There's Daddy!" Without knowing they had all ended in the same spot. "Daddy."

"There they are. How was baby shopping?"

"Daddy did you know Alexis is having a girl?"

"Yes."

"How come you and mommy didn't have more girls?" She asked.

Rick glanced at Kate. "Because….we already had the most amazing two girls in the world."

Lily smiled. "You're right mommy, boys are clueless."

Kate and the girls giggled.

"Kate's kid indeed huh?" Alexis told her dad. "I'm so glad I'm having another girl,"

"Just wait until you're confident enough, then you'll get a boy." He said amused.

* * *

"Daddy?" Lily asked as they were getting ice cream. "How come Grandpa Jackson never comes home for Christmas?"

Rick's question took him off guard. "I honestly don't know Lil, he's busy I guess."

"Being a spy," Kyan retored quietly.

"Yes but we're not supposed to talk about that." Rick said.

"So you don't know where he is?" Lily asked expectantly.

"Not at the moment, no."

Lily bit her lower lip. "Then I know what I'm asking Santa for, this Christmas. I'm gong to ask him to bring your Daddy to spend it with us."

"That's really sweet Lily but.."

"Dad, that could actually work; Santa has magic." Kyan said proudly. Kate glanced over at Rick.

 _Uh-oh._

* * *

They made it home in record time. Rick had instantly gone to keep himself busy. Kate took care of the kids putting Nate and the boys down for a nap after they had come down from their sugar rush.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Kate had come from the boys's bedroom.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of what Lily said." She told him.

"The only thing I don't want is for her to be disappointed. Where did that stuff come from anyway? She's never asked much about him before."

"I guess she just began to notice there's one person missing in the picture."

"Yes, but my father?"

"She's just being sweet."

"She's being all mini Beckett, that's what she's doing, it's scary."

"Don't be funny Rick, I want you to talk to me."

"Not right now, I have to finish this, we have people coming over."

Kate sighed. She had to do something.

* * *

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Martha asked as they set the table.

"It's this whole Jackson thing. Do you know why Lily asked about him?"

"Well she was talking about how you and her have this special 'me and mommy time' and I guess she wondered if Richard had that same thing with his dad because he was on his own and didn't have any siblings,"

Kate smiled. "Yeah she's been asking a lot of questions, like how come Nate wasn't a girl and why my Mom isn't here either."

"Oh Katherine."

"We've tried talking to her but she's seven…"

"Yes, I remember when Richard was that age, he used to ask me all sorts of questions, some that I was wiling to answer more than others."

"Right. But know she's asked Santa for Jackson."

"True."

"And that just isn't possible. We don't even know where he is."

"I don't even know if he's alive."

Kate looked into the other woman's eyes and saw only pain.

They had seen Jackson just a handful more times since. He had met Lily once, but he hadn't even laid eyes on the boys, although for all they knew he kept tabs on all of them. "We have to do something Martha, the last thing I want is for Lily to be disappointed on Christmas."

"A letter?" Scott mused. "You want Lily to get a letter?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. We can't make that man come here, he might be dead for all we know."

"She has a point."

"Have you asked dad what he wants to do?"

"He's avoiding the subject." Kate said.

"I'm guessing this isn't the way he wanted Christmas to go." Alexis pointed out.

* * *

"Merry Christmas girl!" Lanie smiled as she hugged her best friend. "You don't look like you've given birth to that many Castle babies."

"Hey Lanie, Merry Christmas." Kate said. "You look beautiful."

It was so nice to have Espo and Lanie join in the celebration, Ryan and Jenny had gone down to meet with his family. They would be missed for sure.

"Auntie Kate!" A ball of fire by the name of Leo almost tackled Kate down. "Mama said Santa will know where I am even if I'm not home, so I brought my Pj's, cause we might be here too long. "

"Well she's right . Almost likea sleepover." " Kate smiled. "Why don't you go find Lily and the boys? I think they're watching a movie."

"Kay! Later!" He bolted off as soon as Kate put him down.

"I swear that boy is taking more and more after Javi, it's kind of scary."

"Yeah well, I think it's sweet."

"Scary and sweet."

"Tell me about it, I have to deal with Castle times 3!"

"You two talking about me?" Espo said with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Kate smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Uncle Javi!" Jake chipped in. Each of the boys were wearing a matching outfits and if you'd never seen before it would be incredibly hard to tell them apart.

"Whoa." Javi smiled. "Which one are again?"

"Jake!" Lanie and Kate said in unison.

"I knew that!" He called from the end of the room as he carried the boy back to join the group of children.

"Where's Castle?" Lanie asked.

"In the kitchen," Kate led her friend over to greet Rick."He's gone into Christmas mode." Kyan was sitting in a chair with his tablet. "Look who's here buddy."

"Hey Ky." Lanie smiled. "You helping your daddy?"

"No. Scott told me I should wait for dinner so I'm in the Kitchen that way I get to be the first one to get it."

Kate glanced at her friend. The two smiled.

"You're a smart boy," Lanie turned to the man behind the stove. "Hey Castle."

"Oh hi Lanie, sorry I'm a little behind on my cooking." He said quickly.

"I can see that. Anything I can do to help?" She offered.

"Actually there is." Just then the bell rang and Kate went to get it again. It was her dad.

"I'll leave to it then". Kate said, they had not heard her.

"Dad." She kissed his cheek.

"Hi Katie, Merry Christmas." He wrapped her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Dad."

Suddenly Kate heard a loud crash and Lily came running into the hall. "Mommy!"

"Would you excuse me?" She smiled. "Boys!"

Yes. Kate Beckett was an expert in dealing with chaos.

* * *

 **So! I updated my three stories this weekend. Hope to get a new chapter by the end of the week!**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wonderful Life**

 **Post 8x22. AU. Katherine Beckett's belief of the magic and wonderment that Christmas brought, had died when she'd lost her mother, nevertheless, Castle was determined to make sure they had new traditions and it was trough her children that Kate believed again. . Set in the same universe as my other Castle stories.**

 **Hi guys! So I just rewatched ep 5x09 and I so needed to write a story in which Kate's kids make Christmas so worth for her as much as Alexis's made Rick's. Using all the kiddies in my other stories. You don't really have to read them all to understand as this could be a stand alone.**

 **I own nothing. Except for my mistakes.**

 **Chapter Three: Christmas Eve part II**

LUCY. OR LINUS. Jake and JJ stood in front of the triangle like gadget, shattered to pieces.

In their play room. Why was it that castle's infamous personified computer was in the kids playroom? And what had happened to the movie?

"Are you you guys alright?"

"Mommy, we didn't mean to." Jake said quickly. Kate was honestly more amused than anything else. She hated that thing so much.

"Honest." JJ said too. Recee nodded.

Her triple threat had done It again.

And this time Daddy wasn't going to take too kindly to it.

"I've told you guys not to be jumping around the house, specially when we have people coming over. "

"Sorry." The three of them said in unison.

"And what was this doing here in the first place? It's meant to be in daddy's office and you guys…"

"We not there!" JJ said.

"Lucy was here in the play room." It wasn't a question. The boys nodded and she sighed. Lily and Lanie had come in.

"What in the world happened? Where's uncle Javi?"

The boys shrugged.

"I'm going to kill him! He was supposed to be watching them!"

"Guys, who died?" Espo asked staring at the scene in front of him.

"Lucy" Reece said

"Linus."

"Who's…"

"You were meant to be watching them Javi. Now they broke Castle's toy."

Castle's toy?

"I…"

"You better go find Leo, I have no idea where he is." Lanie told Javi.

He nodded. He was totally afraid of her.

"What do we do now?" Lanie asked.

"Well first of, no matter what, no one's going to tell daddy about what happened, not tonite anyway."

"Mommy?" Reece asked. "Is Santa not gonna come because we killed Lucy?"

"Are we going to jail?" Lily's eyes widened.

"No, no no one's going anywhere. This… I'll fix it later, we just don't want daddy to be upset."

Her logic worked enough on the boys, she went on to cleaning the evidence of what had happened.

"Mommy?" Lily asked as Kate cleaned. "Mommy did I make daddy sad?"

Kate was taken aback. "Because I talked about grandpa Jackson?"

Kate sighed. She nodded toward Lanie and asked her to finish getting rid of the evidence.

"No Lily, you didn't do anything wrong." She really hadn't, but she knew Rick was upset. Kate picked her daughter up.

"But daddy's never spent Christmas with grandpa Jackson."

"I know, but.."

"where's everyone?" Rick asked, he came into the playroom with Nate in his arms, Alexis and his mother behind him. "Aren't we supposed to be taking pictures right about now?"

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Lily nodded as she offered Kate her hand. She huddled the kids along to the hall and then the living room where the tree rested.

Gifts were already under the tree. Kate took Nate from Castle .

"Mommy, what about Lucy?" Reece asked. Kate hoped Rick didn't hear.

"Later okay bud? Where's Ky?"

"Here, he's right here." Martha said. She followed the boy along as he reached his parents.

* * *

It was a Castle family picture first. Kate wrapped her arm around Kyan as she held Nate with the other. Alexis stood next to Rick as the boys sat at their feet and Lily stood in front of Rick.

"Everyone say Santa." Martha instructed.

"Santa!" They all echoed.

Next came a pic with Alexis, Scott and Gracie. Rick held the little girl, the two year old was a carbon copy of Alexis when when was younger. Rick turned to Kate with a smile.

"You okay there Castle?"

"Perfect." He smiled.

Then it was time for Jim to have a picture. He stood up between Rick and Kate. A wide smile on his face.

Having grandkids had really helped Jim heal. After years of hurt and loneliness.

"Wait!" Lily said suddenly, they watched as she moved her little feet and then came back. She had a picture of Joanna in her hands. She held it up.

"That's a really good idea Lil." Kate said.

The rest of the pictures were taken more quickly as the boys has began to feel restless.

"Babe?" Kate came into the kitchen. It was almost time for diner.

"Hey." He offered her a sweet kiss. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in hours."

"Who's fault is that?" She smiled.

"Well I do have to feed about 15 people." He said.

"You're okay right?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you seemed a bit upset about your dad earlier and I just…"

He turned his full attention to her now.

"I had always wondered what it would be like to have my father around. Not just at Christmas. And I always wondered if he'd just walked right trough the door, my mother and I would be better."

"And then you met Jackson."

"Yeah, and as amazing as the whole renegade government agent was, it was not what I wanted." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Rick."

"It's fine, now I have much more than just waiting for him to show up. I get to spend Christmas with my family and that's enough." He wrapped her in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sorry to interrupt bro, but we're sort of hungry out there." Came Espo a moment later.

"Shall we?" Rick asked, he grabbed the food and Kate followed him out.

* * *

"So Alexis?" Lanie asked. "Have you thought about names yet?"

"Yes, I like Sam. Scott, not so much."

"We still haven't decided." Scott put in.

"That's only because you don't want the baby to have a boy's name." Alexis said. "I have a perfectly normal gender neutral name."

"I know that." He mused. "I'm just saying,"

"Dude, little advice. Do what she wants." Javi said. "Works fine for me." Lanie shot him a look.

"Man, you're whipped." Scott smiled.

"Mommy what's whipped?" Leo asked Lanie.

"It just means daddy loves mommy so much, he does what she tells him to do." Lanie said. "Thank you so much." She mouthed at Scott. They all laughed.

Suddenly the bell rang. Rick excused himself and went to get it.

"Babe?" Kate called.

There in the door stood Jackson Hunt.

"Merry Christmas Rick."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short update, this only has a few chapters left. Don't forget to send a review my way guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wonderful Life**

 **Post 8x22. AU. Katherine Beckett's belief of the magic and wonderment that Christmas brought, had died when she'd lost her mother, nevertheless, Castle was determined to make sure they had new traditions and it was trough her children that Kate believed again. . Set in the same universe as my other Castle stories.**

 **Hi guys! So I just rewatched ep 5x09 and I so needed to write a story in which Kate's kids make Christmas so worth for her as much as Alexis's made Rick's. Using all the kiddies in my other stories. You don't really have to read them all to understand as this could be a stand alone.**

 **I own nothing. Except for my mistakes.**

 **Chapter Four: Christmas**

* * *

Kate watched as Rick stood frozen at the door. Jackson had barely been a presence in his life but to Rick it affected him deeply than he cared to admit. That was why he was always a dedicated parent to his kids.

"Grandpa Jackson!" Before she or Rick could react, Lily was wrapping her little arms around the older man, "You're here!"

"Sure I am sweetheart." He hugged her.

"See daddy?" Lily chiped in. "I told you grandpa would be here," As adorable as she sounded Kate still couldn't grasp how Lily knew about Jackson, let alone acted as she knew him.

"Who in the world..."Martha stood there as she spotted Jackson. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too." He smiled. "Merry Christmas"

"Martha," Kate spoke. "Why don't you take Lily into the other room." Kate instructed. Lily pouted.

"I want to stay with Grandpa Jackson." She said. "Can he stay for dinner?"

"Lily..."

"He's daddy's dad. That makes him family and family stays together on Christmas." Lily said. "Please?"

"Your mother is right sweetheart." Jackson said softly putting her down. "I might have overpushed my welcome. I just wanted to drop off some presents."

"But..." Lily stared at Rick who hadn't moved. "Daddy?"

"Go back inside with Grams Lily," Rick said. "I promise you Grandpa won't leave without saying goodbye." Lily watched as he and Kate shared a look and then danced back to the dining room with Martha.

"You have two minutes to explain why you're here." Kate said.

"It's Christmas." Jackson said simply, "It's supoused to bring people together."

"Spare me the Lifetime movie version." Kate said.

"What I want to know is, " Rick said. "Why did Lily act like she'd met you before? We don't even have that many pictures of you."

"Because she does know me, she led me to you. She was the one to convince to come here tonite." Jackson said. "I've always watched over my grandbabies. Alexis, Kyan, Lily... all of them. I might not have been around when you were growing up Rick, but I have always kept a watchful eye."

* * *

 _Lily had seen the man before, a couple times actually, and she reminded her of someone. Her daddy mostly, he took after him like she took after Kate._

 _She'd been waiting for Grams to finish talking to the lady in the store as she wandered off, her eye always on Martha as she didn't want Grams to have a fit if she'd disapeared. "You like books?' A voice said next to her. Lily looked up to stare at the man, his voice also remineded her of someone. LIly bit her lip, she wasn't meant to talk to strangers and yet, she didn't feel like he was one._

 _"My boy loves it too." The man said._

 _"My daddy writes books." Lily said. She covered her mouth quickly._

 _"I know he does, he's really talented. Do you want to be a writer too when you grow up?"_

 _Lily waved her head. "Mama says I should be something different. I want to be a cop like her." Lily grinned. The man smiled kindly, "Or maybe a magician, haven't decided."_

 _"Oh." He searched for something with his eyes. "If that's the case, I have the perfect book for you." He reached for a red one on the shellf. "This one isn't about a magician but a boy wizard. His name is Harry." Lily's eyes went wide. She'd heard about that boy from Alexis and her parents, seen the first movie too._

 _"I know Harry, he's very brave."_

 _"Yes he is." The man agreed. "But there's always more to learn from books than movies, because books give us a different view of the story."_

 _Lily smiled. "You sound like my daddy."_

 _"If only I was like him Lily." The little girl took a step back, holding the book in her arms._

 _"You know my daddy? She asked._

 _"I do, and your Grams too." He smiled. Lily took a minute to think. "Do you know who I am Lily?"_

 _"You're Grandpa Jackson, aren't you?" Lliy inquired._

 _"What do you think?"_

* * *

"You went after Lily?" Kate asked.

"Went after sounds harsh, I simply wanted to see my granddaugther," Jackson said calmly.

"Since when?" It was Martha. Alexis, Javi and Lanie had also left the table now. "What are you really doing here?'

"Making up for all the Christmases I missed?' Jackson tried. Rick and Martha shared a look. "I don't expect you to understand, I don't even think I deserve you to."

"Then leave, I want you to leave," Martha said. Kate stared at her. "Lord knows the last thing I want you to do is waltz in here and break our hearts again, specially Richard's or those children." jackson sighed.

"If that's what you want." He said softly moving ahead to touch her cheek. Martha didn't move. "Rick?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "But even though I will always believe in the miracles and magic of Christmas I don't even kknow how to feel." Jackson nodded.

They hadn't realized Lily had sneaked out from Scott's care and had heard the whole thing. "No!"

"Lily..." Jackson took a hold of the little girl with a smile. "I'm sorry sweetie. Maybe next Christmas we'll have better luck." he touched her chin soflty. He moved away to grab the bag he'd been carrying. Taking out a package he handed it to Lily. "This is for you, I just want you to promise me something, you won't open this until tomorrow, can you do that for me?"

* * *

 **Story isn't over! One chapter left! Happy Holidays to all!**


End file.
